200 Days of Summer
by sasuke-glamour
Summary: Era tan irónico cómo la única persona a la que ella nunca más quería volver a ver más que a nadie en el mundo terminaría siendo la única persona con la que se quedaría atrapada por… oh, digamos 365 días. Sasusaku. AU.


.

.

**200 Days of Summer  
><strong>_by: cutecrazyice  
><em>_translated by: sasuke-glamour_

. . .

_Día 01_

Era tan irónico cómo la única persona a la que ella nunca más quería volver a ver más que a nadie en el mundo terminaría siendo la _única_ persona con la que se quedaría atrapada por… oh, digamos 365 días.

Quedarse atrapado en las más pequeña isla que la humanidad alguna vez hubiera imaginado usualmente te dejaba sin esperanza de rescate estos días.

—Estamos atrapados —dijo, su voz áspera y sonando como si estuviera estipulando alguna teoría matemática.

Ella no respondió.

—En una isla —añadió un segundo después. Como si eso necesitara aclararse.

Ella se mantuvo observando el océano y el avión privado que había aterrizado… no tan elegantemente en él.

¿Por qué había ido en el avión privado sabiendo que era él quien lo estaba manejando?

Oh, cierto. Iba tarde para una junta. No había otra opción.

—Esto es tu culpa, Haruno.

—Muérdeme —soltó con brusquedad. Luego se fue dando grandes zancadas con dignidad. Unos segundos después, se tropezó con una concha y se cayó de cara en la arena.

No estaba muy lejos de decir que podía _sentir_ la sonrisa socarrona a sus espaldas.

Ese cretino.

. . .

_Día 05_

Sasuke probablemente pensaba que ellos tenían un sirviente a quién él simplemente le podía ordenar mientras él holgazaneaba en la hamaca improvisada y bebía el agua que habían encontrando en una cascada cercana.

—Ese bambú está torcido.

Sakura lo miró incrédula.

Él lanzó un pequeño discurso sobre qué tan mecánicamente incorrecto estaba y cómo el refugio de bambú colapsaría para cuando anocheciera si no estaba arreglado antes de poner la botella de agua en la arena y prepararse para tomar una siesta.

La siguiente cosa que él conoció fue la arena y el dolor en su trasero.

—Espero que hayas disfrutado tu siesta —dijo Sakura dulcemente.

Luego se fue dando zancadas enfadada, no tropezándose con nada esta vez.

. . .

_Día 16_

Ella no estaba molesta con Uchiha Sasuke por ser la famosa persona que él era—un bailarín líder en un grupo de baile/canto pop, alguien que componía las letras del grupo de baile, tocaba todo tipo de instrumentos y conseguía tener un lugar en la actuación/modelaje durante su tiempo libre.

Ni siquiera estaba molesta cuando él iba a fiestas y ella leía el periódico y las revistas sobre todas las chicas relacionadas con él a través de los años.

No. Lo que encendía su temperamento hasta el punto de estallar era el hecho de que él no se había disculpado ninguna vez por todo lo que había hecho cuando todavía estaban en los días de infancia y él simplemente… desapareció.

Quizás él se había olvidado de lo mucho que eso dolía. Quizás no le interesaba.

Todo permaneció igual en ella hasta que creció, y tan inmaduro como era, guardando rencor fue la mejor forma para que ella dejara de sufrir.

Había estado funcionando perfectamente, enserio – hasta ahora.

Estúpido choque de avión.

. . .

_Día 23_

La tormenta les cayó como un repentino golpe, y fue todo lo que ella pudo hacer para dejar de temblar mientras se envolvía una frazada alrededor.

—Haruno, entra.

Ella apretó los dientes y lo ignoró.

—Haruno, deja de ser un pequeña diva consentida y…

¡_Boom!_

El estruendoso sonido del trueno fue suficiente para que su orgullo interno muriera y el exterior perdiera la compostura, no importando lo mucho que ella intentara para que eso no pasara. Gimoteó en su lugar debajo del refugio torcido de bambú (ahora al borde de caerse), temblando y deseando que estuviera de regreso en Konoha bajo las cálidas sábanas de su cama. Cerró sus ojos y trató de ignorar el sonido, cantando en su mente para tranquilizarse – _joder, no estaba funcionando—_

Repentinamente estuvo seca y una calidez la rodeó. Sakura abrió los ojos y se encontró dentro del avión, ahora partido en dos, pero todavía capaz de cubrirlos de la lluvia. Habían frazadas alrededor de ella y Sasuke estaba en el rincón más lejano, observando afuera de la diminuta ventana y no diciendo ninguna palabra.

_Gracias_. La palabra permaneció en su mente como un mantra. En vez de decirlo, simplemente aceptó los cobijas y se acomodó en su lugar. El avión olía ligeramente a humo y no era para nada agradable, pero estaba bien para ese momento – mejor que estar ahí afuera, de todos modos.

Como si él hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, habló. —Construiré un refugio mañana.

Ella cerró los ojos de nuevo y se durmió en un instante.

. . .

_Día 30_

El refugio estaba hermoso. Al parecer el volverse una super estrella no aminoró las cotidianas habilidades domésticas de Sasuke en lo absoluto.

—Está torcido —se quejó, por el colmo de eso.

Él sonrió de lado.

—No, no lo está.

Ah, bueno. Estaba bastante bonito – al menos, mejor que su refugio de bambú.

—Está bien —se enmendó.

Él le lanzó una mirada omnisciente.

Ella frunció el entrecejo.

. . .

_Día 44_

Quizás debería de olvidarse de guardarle rencor por un rato. Ambos habían estado atrapados ahí por más de un mes, y era inútil esperar por un avión de rescate para que llegara y se los llevara. Obviamente, ellos iban a estar ahí por un largo tiempo y ella necesitaba con quién hablar.

Su saliva comenzó a secarse.

—Oye, Uchi – Sasuke… ¿Quieres un plátano?

—Hn.

—Están bastante maduros.

—Hn.

—…y dulces. Yum.

—Odio los dulces —respondió secamente.

Ah. Quizás debería olvidarse de _no_ guardarle rencor entonces.

—De acuerdo. Aguafiestas —murmuró.

Ella comió los plátanos con entusiasmo.

. . .

_Día 50_

Su estómago gruñó ante el olor de res empanizada cocinándose, incluso mientras ella mascaba sus plátanos obstinadamente. Cómo él había fallado en encontrar el compartimiento escondido lleno con comida de emergencia en todos estos días, ella no lo podía comprender. Era _su_ avión privado de marca, ¿No?

Deseó haberlo encontrado antes que él.

Qué insignificante.

—Ven a comer, Sakura.

Oh. Así que ahora era Sakura.

—Está bien —dijo. —Tengo los plátanos para que me mantengan feliz.

Silencio. Luego…

—No puedes esperar comer esas frutas estúpidas por el resto de tu vida.

Él estaba en lo cierto, por supuesto.

Ella se mantuvo comiendo sus frutas, alegando ahora y después sobre los buenos que estaban. No lo detuvo de dejarle la mitad de lo que había preparado, y eventualmente su estómago protestó lo suficiente para que ella lo agarrara.

La primera mordida fue como estar en el cielo.

—Está delicioso —dijo a regañadientes, esperando para que él sonriera de lado por ser tan insignificante. Ella probablemente se lo merecía.

—Lo está —fue todo lo que él dijo.

Comieron en un silencio amigable por primera vez.

. . .

_Día 60_

—¿Tienes más de esos plátanos?

Sakura sólo se le quedó observando con sorpresa.

—Bueno, sí. Ayer encontré una palmera de plátanos maduros, y… ¿Estás diciendo que quieres algunos?

Él asintió con rigidez.

—¿Incluso si o_dias_ las frutas que no son tomates?

—Hn.

—¿Incluso si…

—Son buenos para la salud.

Se le quedó observando un poco más. Luego le entregó algunos que había recogido, embobada ligeramente mientras él pelaba uno y tratando de no estremecerse. Era obvio que él lo odiaba mientras la fulminaba.

—Esto sabe espantoso.

Ella sonrió radiante. Chico tonto.

—Te acostumbrarás.

. . .

_Día 65_

—Oye, ¿Me puedes enseñar ese paso de baile?

Él se detuvo de su práctica (¿Entrenamiento?) e inclinó su cabeza hacia ella—una orden muda para que ella se apurara y se parara a un lado de él.

Rodando los ojos, Sakura hizo lo que él dijo, escuchando de cerca mientras él le decía los pasos y se los demostraba lentamente.

Una hora después, ella estaba tirada en la arena, cansada y sudando como un puerco.

—Recuérdame nunca más bailar contigo de nuevo —reclamó sin aliento.

Él se sentó a un lado de ella, no estando en lo más mínimo cansado.

—¿Hn?

—Eres un entrenador despiadado —dijo.

Él se encogió de hombros. —Todos tenemos que entrenar duro en lo que hacemos.

Recordó sus días como interna del hospital, y supo que él estaba en lo cierto.

—No volveré a bailar contigo de nuevo —repitió.

. . .

_Día 70_

—Nunca. Volveré. A. Bailar. Contigo.

Se dejó caer en la arena y se maldijo a sí misma por volverse adicta.

Él tenía bastantes movimientos de baile interesantes.

. . .

_Día 78_

Sakura gritó a todo pulmón, la emoción recorriendo a través de sus venas.

—¡Sasuke, mira! _¡Mira!_ ¡Atrapé pescado! _¡Atrapé pescado!_

Ella, quien nunca atrapaba pescados (él era mucho, mucho mejor para eso). Ella, quien sólo les proveía de frutas como su comida diaria.

Hah. Anotación.

—Preparémoslo —dijo, corriendo de regreso a la costa como si su vida dependiera de ello. —Preparémoslo en este momento.

Él no estaba exactamente sonriendo con diversión, pero su expresión era cercana.

—Es sólo pescado.

—¡Y yo orgullosamente lo atrapé! Vamos, ahora. No te pongas de aguafiestas conmigo.

Su cena, aunque ligeramente carbonizada, fue lo mejor que ella había comido en días.

. . .

_Día 83_

Extrañaba Konoha con mucho ímpetu. Extrañaba las locas bromas de Naruto y los jugosos chismes de Ino y las visitas a las tumbas de sus padres con flores y comida en mano. Extrañaba a Tsunade y sus exigencias dementes y hablando con pacientes que estaban o muy exigentes o de lo más amables con los que ella se hubiera topado en su vida.

Joder, incluso extrañaba los insultos de Sai.

Esa noche, Sakura lloró en silencio hasta dormirse. Estaba completamente segura que él se había dado cuenta, pero él no hizo ningún comentario.

. . .

_Día 90_

_¡Boom!_

Sakura trató de reprimir su grito al morderse la lengua hasta que sintió el dolor—no es que estuviese ayudando, pero todavía podía escuchar el rugido del viento y el estruendoso repiqueteo de la lluvia y el demente trueno que ella vehementemente deseaba que se fuera. _Piensa cosas bonitas_, se decía a sí misma. Arcoiris, unicornios, mangos, chocolates…

_¡Boom!_

Ella gimoteó en su fuero interno, odiándose por las lágrimas a punto de caer.

—Sakura, ¿Qué es lo que tienes con los truenos?

—Ya sabes que siempre los he odiado —espetó. Luego, arrepentida de su explosión de temperamento, se enmendó, —Está bien. Estoy bien. Es tan sólo un viejo miedo de la infancia. Lo superaré…

_¡Boom!_

Se congeló, paralizada. Se iba a morir. Se iba a _morir_.

—Ven aquí.

Cuando ella no se movió, lo escuchó suspirar atrás de ella antes de que sintiera sus largas manos jalarla y girarla hasta—oh. Su camiseta esta en la línea de su visión y se preguntó si era lo suficientemente endeble como para esconderse entre sus brazos — que era probablemente lo que él había pensado—

_¡Boom!_

Ella entró en pánico, acomodándose apresuradamente en su pecho.

Bien. Ella era débil. No había por qué negarlo ahora.

—Sólo habla.

—¿Q-qué?

—Habla —repitió. —Habla hasta que te olvides de esos estúpidos truenos.

Estúpidos truenos. Le gustó cómo sonó eso.

—No sé qué decir…

_¡Boom!_

—¿Extrañas tu vida? —dejó escapar, hablando tan rápido que se atrancó la lengua con sus palabras. Ahora que había comenzado, no se podía detener. —¿Estar con tus fans? ¿Hacer lo que haces? ¿Salir con todas esas hermosas chicas y pasar tiempo con tus compañeros?

—Extraño a mis compañeros, sí. Extraño lo de trabajar.

—¿Lo haces por la fama o porque amas lo que haces?

—Amo lo que hago. No soy el mejor cantante del grupo—ese título le pertenece a Shikamaru—pero nos complementamos bastante bien.

—Y ahora que no estás con ellos, estarán inutilizados. Eso realmente apesta —dijo.

—Hn. Se las arreglarán.

—¿Y qué es Kiba? ¿Tu rapero? Siempre he estado prendada de él. Parece como si tuviera este lado salvaje que va a enloquecer a las mujeres con anhelo y hacerlas enamorarse de él…

—Le gusta las chicas mucho.

—Apuesto a que sí. Y apuesto a que se queda con todas. Con un carisma como ese, ¿Quién no? Debe ser…—. _¡Boom! _—Aaah, debe… debe…

—¿Estabas diciendo? ¿Kiba?

La estaba ayudando. Estaba tratando de que se olvidara de la estúpida tormenta.

Le dijo—del puro pánico, en realidad—que algún día, ella esperaba que él le presentara a Kiba para que así pudiera besar esos ardientes labios. Quizás.

Él aceptó y le dijo que no la tomaría de la mano si Kiba le rompía el corazón.

Una hora después, se durmió con el suave tarareo de la pasiva voz y el constante latido del corazón de Sasuke.

. . .

_Día 96_

—Sasuke…

La ignoró y mantuvo el libro abierto en su rostro, más como una protección que por leerlo (ambos ya habían leído _Les Miserables_ un sinfín de veces desde que habían llegado).

—Sasuke…

—Hn.

—Sasuke…

—¿Hn?

—Mira. _Mira_.

Quitando el libro de su rostro, la encontró sosteniendo una tortuga, su pequeña cabeza asomándose de su caparazón.

—Está fea.

—Es _adorable_.

—No la mates.

—¡No lo iba hacer! Sé lo que estoy haciendo. Escuela de medicina, ¿Recuerdas?

—Hn.

—Tú eres todo un gruñón.

—Y tú eres tan molesta. Y arrogante.

Ella bufó. —Lo dice el ingeniero.

—…cómo lo supiste?

Oh, golpe.

—Lo supe. Por la televisión en algún punto. Algunas veces me gusta ver televisión, ya sabes.

—Pensé que me odiabas lo suficiente como para cambiar de canal.

—Kiba estaba a un lado de ti. No me pude resistir.

Él refunfuñó.

Ella sonrió abiertamente.

. . .

_Día 101_

Parecía que la razón del por qué él había estado de gruñón cómo un demonio recientemente (al menos, aún más gruñón que su usual personalidad gruñona) estaba saliendo por fin a la luz.

—Estás enfermo.

La ignoró, optando por temblar bajo sus cobijas con su estómago lleno y la cabeza a punto de estallarle.

—Estás realmente caliente, Sasuke.

—Mis fans siempre dicen eso.

—Y un imbécil arrogante —continuó, rodando los ojos. Luego la preocupación se infiltró mientras sentía su frente, ardiendo bajo su tacto. Inmediatamente se fue a la acción. Comida primero, un poco de bálsamo después.

Más le valía no estar demasiado enfermo y que muriera a sus brazos y la dejara toda sola en ese lugar.

. . .

_Día 102_

—Tienes frío.

—Estaré bien —gruñó.

Era tan obstinado.

—Necesitas más frazadas.

—Deja de decirme lo que no tenemos. Estoy bien.

—Bien —vociferó.

Silencio.

Cinco minutos después, avanzó a gatas hacia él, su preocupación incrementándose cuando lo encontró temblando de nuevo.

—Obstinado. Imbécil.

Como era de esperarse, no hubo respuesta. Suspirando, Sakura se posicionó en frente de él para que así ambos estuvieran acostados de lado. Luego tomó sus brazos y lo hizo envolverlos alrededor de su cintura, acomodando las frazadas alrededor de ellos y esperando a que fuera suficiente.

Horas después, él finalmente paró de temblar. Disminuyendo la preocupación, ella finalmente se dejó envolver en los brazos de Morfeo.

. . .

_Día 108_

—Una carrera contigo.

Sasuke bufó. —No puedes competir contra mí. Soy un corredor.

—Te acabas de recuperar, ¿No? Estoy segura que no eres lo suficientemente rápido a estas alturas.

—…estás tratando de matarme?

—Nop. Esto es bueno para tu salud. Confía en mí. Soy doctora.

—Hn.

—Una carrera contigo —repitió, echándose a correr entre risas.

Él ganó la carrera.

. . .

_Día 120_

—¿Por qué me odias?

Ella alzó la mirada sorprendida, casi tirando el pescado que estaba comiendo. ¿De dónde había venido eso?

Él no la estaba mirando, ambos estaban separados por la fogata que ella había hecho. La luz cruzó por su rostro, y aún así, ella no pudo leer su rostro.

—No te odio. Nunca te odié —dijo, enfocándose cuidadosamente en su pescado. Recordar, comer. Recordar, comer. Un largo silencio. —Pero sí te fuiste.

—Tenía qué.

—Sin decir ni una palabra.

—Tenía qué.

_Realmente dolió_, se dijo en su mente. Ellos solían ser un equipo—ella, él y Naruto. Todos ellos nacidos con problemas en la vida, todos ellos destinados a ser amigos. Luego él se fue.

Era todo muy complicado cómo para explicárselo a él, todo muy difícil de expresar. Así que no lo hizo.

Continuaron comiendo sin ninguna otra palabra más.

. . .

_Día 130_

_¡Boom!_

—Tenía que irme. No podía respirar ahí.

Ella se acurrucó en el refugio de los brazos que él le proveía, tratando de ignorar los truenos y de comprender sus palabras. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, no supo qué decir.

Él se mantuvo hablando.

—Itachi estaba fuera de prisión, y el aniversario de la muerte de mis padres era un constante recordatorio de lo que no podía tener. Necesitaba algo. Necesitaba encontrarlo.

_¡Boom!_

—Lo encontré muerto en las calles de París. Apuñalado por el miembro de una banda rival. Él nunca cambió. Me volví loco por un tiempo.

_¡Boom!_

—Luego los encontré. Y a la música. Me dieron un propósito. No podía regresar a Konoha. Me hubiera vuelto loco de nuevo por todos los recuerdos.

Ella pretendió dormir, todo el tiempo absorbiendo sus palabras—sabiendo que él nunca lo diría realmente cuando sabía que ella estaba despierta, alerta y lista para freírlo.

Ella lo perdonó esa noche.

. . .

_Día 139_

Él estaba en la hamaca de nuevo, leyendo un libro naranja que la parecía nuevo a ella. Y él estaba usando lentes.

Oh, Lord.

—Oye, ¿Dónde encontraste eso?

Él no alzó la mirada, simplemente se mantuvo cambiando de páginas.

—Debajo de la alfombra del avión. Nuestro mánager Kakashi debió haberlo dejado atrás.

Oh.

—¿Y los lentes?

—Míos.

—¿Eh?

—Siempre usó lentes cuando tengo algo nuevo qué leer.

Significando que él probablemente había leído _Les Miserables_ antes de que ellos hubieran llegado a ese lugar.

Fascinante.

. . .

_Día 142_

—¿Por qué no me dejas leerlo?

—Ya te lo dije… son los detalles técnicos de la compañía.

—¿Entonces?

—No comprenderías los términos. No tiene sentido.

—No importa. ¿Por favor? Estoy aburrida.

—No.

—¡Arghh, eres imposible!

—Hn.

—Lo encontraré, ya sabes. Lo leeré justo cuando estés durmiendo.

Para aumentar su frustración hasta más no poder, él lo escondió muy, muy bien.

. . .

_Día 151_

Después de finalmente convencerlo de dormir afuera de su refugio de bambú y disfrutar de las estrella por un vez (honestamente, algunas veces era demasiado duro), ella no pudo evitar regodearse.

—¿Ves? ¿No son las estrellas bonitas? ¿Todas brillando como pequeños diamantes?

—Hn.

_Traducción: Está bien_ —que ya era lo suficientemente bueno viniendo de Uchiha Sasuke.

Ellos se acostaron a un lado del otro, observando sobre ellos y hablando cuando podían. Bueno, ella era la que más hablaba, pero él escuchaba, e incluso contribuía con algunas opiniones.

—Me preguntó si a Kiba le gustaría mirar las estrellas conmigo algún día —caviló fuertemente.

Él bufó. —A él le gusta besar chicas. Eso es todo.

—Puedo proveerle de eso también. Muchos besos.

Él permaneció en silencio. Luego de un segundo, le dijo que era una boba.

—Grábate mis palabras. Lo besaré —prometió.

Se durmieron bajo las estrellas, y se despertaron abrazados muy de cerca para esquivar el frío. Ya había dejado de ser incómodo tiempo atrás.

. . .

_Día 155_

Cuando él salió del océano con gotas refulgiendo en su piel y su cabello adhiriéndose a su rostro, se dio cuenta que él era alto y delgado, y sus músculos eran sutiles. Se tensaron cuando caminó, y cuando él fruncía de esa forma—

Su boca se secó.

¿Por qué se había cuando de eso hasta _ahora_?

. . .

_Día 159_

—¡Por fin tengo todos tus pasos de baile! —exclamó, girándose a su compañía de cabello azabache y la sonrisa tornándose en un mohín cuando lo encontró durmiendo profundamente en su pequeña hamaca cómoda.

Y ella que estaba tan emocionada de enseñárselos, también.

Un flash naranja captó su visión. Ojos ensanchándose, observó a Sasuke, luego al libro a un lado de él que parecía estar llamando su nombre. Un foco se encendió en su cabeza.

Segundos después, finalmente tuvo el libro naranja en sus manos—y Sasuke todavía seguía durmiendo. Rápidamente se escondió detrás de un par de palmas de coco fuera de su visión y ávidamente cambió de páginas.

. . .

_Día 161_

Sasuke leía porno.

Sasuke. Leía. Porno.

Suficientemente raro, la idea no asqueó a Sakura, la cual esperó ser su primera reacción. En cambio, lo veía en una nueva luz ahora—no del hombre que ella solía odiar, y el que nunca le atraería, pero sí un hombre que… tenía necesidades. Ya no se trataba sólo de las cosas que leía en el periódico, o veía en televisión.

Esto era más tangible ahora.

Calmadamente, él cambió de página, dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella cada cinco segundos, para luego ver lo que ella estaba haciendo.

Igual de calmada, Sakura bebió de su coco, preguntándose qué pasaba por la mente de Sasuke.

¿Estaba pensando en sus chicas de las revistas cuando él leía eso?

¿Pensaba en ella alguna vez?

¿Acaso _tenía_ que usar esos malditos lentes?

Ugh. ¿Por qué tenía que haber leído eso?

Necesitaba blanquear su mente con actividades limpias. Rápido.

. . .

_Día 162_

—Sasuke, corramos y veamos quién atrapa la cena primero.

—Hn.

—Vamos —aduló, haciéndole cosquillas en la cintura para que reaccionara. —¿Por favor? Estoy aburrida.

Silencio. Luego…

—Bien. Vamos.

Nadaron por una hora, atrapando suficiente comida para que les sobrara para la noche. Cuando ella nadó de regreso al mar unas horas después y permitir que su piel absorbiera el calor del sol, no se había esperado que los calambres le llegaran a la pierna derecha.

Oh, demonios.

Logró dejar escapar un grito antes de que se sumergiera. Los arrecifes de coral eran tan bonitos, ¿No? Así como los coloridos peces que nadaban por ahí, pareciendo inmunes a su presencia. Oh, Lord, ¿Qué si había un tiburón cerca? ¿Iba a ser comida, algún tipo de karma por comer todos esos peces? El aire estaba escapando de sus pulmones y ya no respiraba… no respiraba…

La oscuridad permaneció por una fracción de segundo antes de que la luz del sol la cegara y estuviera tosiendo agua salada.

—Eres una tonta.

Ah. Su héroe.

—Lo sé —murmuró. —Lo siento.

La respuesta seguramente lo descolocó (usualmente comenzaba una pelea cuando él la llamaba así), porque de repente él estaba rezongando y tratando de cargarla hacia el refugio. Ella protestó, sabiendo que el que la cargara luego de haber leído ese estúpido libro naranja sería… una no muy buena idea.

Luego de varios rounds de discusiones, ambos decidieron que ella cocinara y él observara que ella no tuviera ningún efecto secundario del calambre.

. . .

_Día 164_

—Déjame darte un masaje en el pie.

Muy mala idea.

—Estoy bien.

—Estás cojeando.

Y sí lo estaba, ligeramente. Pero no necesitaba ningún masaje de él. De verdad.

—Enserio, Sasuke. Ve y haz lo que sea que habías estado haciendo y no te preocupes por mí. Estoy perfectamente… ¡Ouch! ¿Acaso acabas de tropezar conmigo apropósito?

—No. Es sólo que tú eres torpe.

Antes de que ella lo pudiera detener, sus manos estaban repentinamente en el empeine de su pie, lentamente subiendo a su tobillo. Tenía un tacto balanceado, bastante ligero para no lastimarla y suficientemente firme para aplicar la cantidad adecuada de presión. Los latidas de su corazón se aceleraron y el pánico estalló en su cerebro mientras un cosquilleo subía por su espina dorsal. Se mordió la lengua fuertemente para controlar el gemido que estaba a punto de salir y avergonzar a ambos.

Trató de quitar su pierna de sus manos, pero él estaba tan obstinado como siempre, negándose a dejarla ir y pretendiendo que ella no estaba quejándose para nada. Se rindió en moverse luego de diez minutos de la inútil guerra.

—¿Ya está mejorando? —preguntó, su pulgar recorriendo el empeine suavemente.

—Todo estaba bien para comenz… —. Se calló cuando él le dirigió una de sus miradas. —Sí. Está mejorando. Gracias. Ahora, eso es suficiente.

Pero él no se detuvo. Se mantuvo masajeándola, cada tacto enviando fuego a su piel y haciéndole pensar cosas inapropiadas pero sensuales.

Estúpido. Libro. Naranja.

Sus manos se movieron a sus tobillos de nuevo.

—¿Todavía duele? —preguntó quedamente.

—N-no —trató de no tartamudear. Cuando él presionó duro, sus manos se dispararon a sus hombros, tratando de estabilizarse.

Él alzó la mirada una vez más de su posición en la cual estaba arrodillado, su expresión indescifrable.

Ella tragó, diciéndole una vez más que ya no había dolor. Que era suficiente. _Gracias_.

Finalmente, la soltó, y le dijo que se lo tomara con calma.

Luego de unas cuantas respiraciones profundas, corrió apresuradamente hacia el otro lado de la isla, tranquilizándose y estando tan lejos de él como fuera posible.

. . .

_Día 169_

Encontraron sus bolsas extras flotando cerca de la costa, hechas jirones, pero selladas firmemente. Deleitada por el descubrimiento, Sakura deshizo la suya y encontró dulces, su vestido y su único par de stilettos.

El de él tenía una radio portátil sellada, algunos discos y su atuendo formal.

—Deberíamos tener una noche formal afuera.

—¿En una playa? —preguntó secamente.

—¡Va a ser divertido! —. La emoción estaba ahora corriendo a través de su venas, y dejó su imaginación volar salvajemente, ya enlistando los platillos formales que inventaría con los pocos recursos que tenían.

—¿Ven mañana en la noche a este lugar, de acuerdo? Tengo cosas qué planear.

—Sakura…

—Sin peros —lo amenazó. —Ven mañana o sino haré de tu vida un verdadero infierno.

—…hn.

Ella sonrió de lado.

. . .

_Día 170_

Las estrellas estaban presentes, más brillantes que nunca, y ella tenía un lindo vestido luego de meses de estar usando camisetas, shorts y su ropa casual. El vestido negro no era tan sofocante, lo que la puso feliz—su peso era el mismo. Los zapatos, sin embargo, eran un estorbo al caminar, la arena se metía y la hacían resbalarse a cada momento.

Al final, optó por caminar descalza.

Cuando él llegó con su propio atuendo formal, el aliento se le quedó atrapado en la garganta por unos segundos, dejándola muda. Sabía que él usaba pantalones flojos y camisetas de seda cuando bailaba algunas veces, pero no sabía el impacto que tendría en ella cuando lo viera así de cerca.

Sirvió la cena y él prendió el fuego, y comieron en silencio, uno junto al otro—un mero centímetro de espacio entre ellos.

—La comida está deliciosa —comentó él. Le dio las gracias, dolorosamente educada y extraña.

Cuando terminaron, y el calor del cuerpo a un lado de ella la comenzaba a enloquecer, proclamó que quizás deberían bailar y hacer uso de la nueva radio.

Las canciones que se reproducían del nuevo álbum de su grupo comenzaron rápidas y animadas, haciéndola bailar y olvidarse de lo nerviosa que se ponía alrededor de él por un minuto. Simplemente disfrutó del momento, disfrutó de los fluidos movimientos de él, disfrutó de los nuevos pasos que aprendió y disfrutó de las voces combinadas de los amigos de Sasuke—las personas que le habían dado un propósito de nuevo.

Luego las lentas canciones de amor llegaron y antes de que alguno de ellos se diera cuenta, las manos de él estaban en su cintura y las de ella en sus hombros. Bailaron hasta que el álbum terminó, pusieron un antiguo álbum y bailaron con ese también.

Pasada la medianoche, y ellos seguían bailando.

—Esto es divertido —dijo ligeramente, tomando la oportunidad para esconder su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello. Quizás el fuego—el insoportable calor—sólo estaba en su mente. Quizás la única forma para deshacerse de eso era acostumbrarse a su tacto.

—Hn —. Él la apegó aun más a su cuerpo, y ella se dio cuenta de cuán equivocada estaba.

Cuando el segundo álbum terminó y el cansancio estaba llegando, ambos se acostaron en la arena, cubriéndose con las cobijas y durmiéndose cara a cara.

. . .

_Día 174_

—¡Cuidado!

Él estaba usando esos jodidos lentes de nuevo. Deseó que se los pudiera quitar y los aplastara hasta hacerlos inexistentes. Estaban haciendo cosas en su sistema que era mejor estar sepultadas en las profundidades de la nada.

Esperen un minuto. ¿Acaso acababa de decirle que tuviera cuidado?

El chirrido detrás de ella le dio la iniciativa para alejarse, justo cuando la palma de coco cayó en su refugio de bambú—su adorado refugio de bambú—con suficiente fuerza para que colapsara. Incluso cuando el sonido de choque continuó, sintió brazos envolverla y jalarla, escudándola del desastre incluso cuando ella no dijo ninguna palabra.

Cuando el sonido se detuvo, alzó la mirada y vio a Sasuke encima de ella. Su aroma la envolvía, aferrándose a sus sentidos hasta que era lo único que tenía presente. Él también la estaba mirando, su rostro imposiblemente cerca y sus labios—

Ella inconscientemente se lamió el labio inferior, y el agarre de la mano en su cadera se intensificó. La mirada de él se movió a sus labios, y su cerebro le advirtió que él la iba a besar, esto era todo, él iba—

Los levantó a ambos abruptamente, luego dejándola ir.

—Necesitamos construir un nuevo refugio antes de que el clima empeore —dijo, su voz tajante.

Ella asintió, incapaz de hablar.

Luego él comenzó a irse en busca de madera para usar.

Luego de un rato, ella se unió en la búsqueda.

. . .

_Día 177_

Hubo sólo el tiempo suficiente para construir el piso del nuevo refugio antes que la tormenta los golpeara, y los golpeara duro.

_¡Boom!_

Decidieron quedarse dentro del avión de nuevo, pero no tan al final donde el aire sofocaba. El espacio abierto en frente de ellos hacía que la lluvia se escurriera cada nuevo momento, y ellos no tuvieron otra opción más que soportarlo, esperando a que el clima calmara luego de unas cuantas horas.

Él intensificó su agarre en ella mientras encaraban el final del avión, una larga hoja de plátano estaba escudando su espalda y su pecho estaba escudando a ella.

—¿Estás bien?

Ella tembló, pero no le dijo que no era por la lluvia.

—Estoy bien. ¿Y tú?

Su palma era como una marca en su camiseta húmeda, caliente y sensual y nublándole el pensamiento. No podía pensar. Cuando trató de respirar, sólo pudo oler la lluvia y a él.

_¡Boom!_

Él la apegó más a él, anticipando su pánico. En cambio, la mano de ella se movió y se puso sobre la de él.

No habían palabras.

. . .

_Día 181_

Esto era inevitable.

La cascada que se suponía que sería su salvación su volvió su peor enemiga mientras revelaba su cuerpo a él con todas sus imperfecciones. Hubo un segundo de silencio sepulcral antes de que ella se hundiera, sumergiendo su parte superior en el agua y pidiéndole que se fuera hasta que ella terminara de bañarse.

Él se fue sin decir ninguna palabra.

. . .

_Día 188_

—Yo… no debemos hacer esto —protestó mientras sus ojos observaban el cielo y trataba de mantener su mente de nublarse.

—Hn. No debemos.

El beso se profundizó, sus alientos mezclándose mientras ellos se probaban por primera vez. Se volvió apresurado, casi desesperado.

—Esto está… muy mal —jadeó, su espalda chocando contra el árbol, sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

—Hn.

Un segundo después, su blusa estaba abajo. Su palma estaba quemando mientras tomaba su pecho, y luego pellizcaba su pezón. Luego su boca estuvo ahí, hambrienta y dura, y su respiración aceleró.

—Yo… Kiba…

—No te atrevas a decir su nombre —gruñó, su lengua saliendo y tocando la de ella. Todos sus pensamientos racionales se esfumaron tan fácil como agua cayéndose de manos juntadas, y arqueó su espalda más cerca, manos inútiles mientras se aferraban a él.

—Estrellas… él… yo… estrellas…

—Te haré ver estrellas —dijo ásperamente, su voz un ronco susurro mientras fuertes manos se escabullían bajo su falda, pulgares enganchándose en sus bragas y bajándolas lentamente.

Él mantuvo su promesa.

. . .

_Día 190_

La segunda vez que él le hizo ver estrellas fue cuando hicieron por primera vez el amor – justo en la arena, donde él lentamente la sedujo y le hizo sentir cosas que ella no se suponía sentir por él.

Ella prometió que sería la última vez.

. . .

_Día 191_

—Sasuke… no, para… _oh_.

Su ojos rodaron bajo sus párpados, sus rodillas volviéndose de gelatina mientras él mantenía su rostro entre sus piernas, su lengua probando y saboreando cada centímetro.

Él no se detuvo hasta que ella explotó.

. . .

_Day 192_

—Realmente deberíamos dejar de hacer esto. Lo que estamos haciendo no está bien y…

Sus palabras se cortaron mientras observaba sus ojos brillando detrás de esos lentes, su movimiento lento mientras se paraba de su lugar en la roca y caminaba hacia ella.

—¿Estás segura de eso? —preguntó, su voz ronca y ojos inmovilizándola en su lugar.

—Estoy segura —murmuró suavemente.

—Si tú lo dices.

Todo lo que se necesitaba era fuerza de voluntad. Pan comido.

Ella tenía mucho de eso.

. . .

_Día 195_

—¡Sasuke…!

Él gruñó su nombre en respuesta mientras entraba y salía de ella, diciéndole lo estrecha que era y lo bien que se sentía estar dentro de ella. Los besos que él depositaba por todos lados la abrumaban hasta el punto de no regresar, y se tomó un segundo para fulminarlo.

—Esos lentes —pensó, —Deberían ser _ilegales_.

Él nubló su mente al aumentar las embestidas, provocando que ambos perdieran el control.

. . .

_Día 198_

—Entonces, ¿Verdad o reto?

—Hn.

—¿Eso es un sí?

—Hn.

—¿Eso es un no?

—Sakura…

—Bien —resopló, frunciendo el entrecejo. —Siempre hay un mañana.

Ambos se sentaron en frente del fuego, sus brazos alrededor de ella, mientras observaban las olas llegar juntas hacia la costa.

. . .

_Day 199_

—¿Verdad o reto?

—Hn.

—Sasuke…

—…bien. Verdad.

—¿Con cuántas mujeres te has acostado?

—…

—No lo estoy preguntando por que esté celosa. Es que tengo curiosidad. Pareces tan bien… versado en el arte de… ya sabes… _oh, deja de sonreír arrogantemente, cretino_.

—¿Queda sólo entre nosotros?

—Por supuesto.

—Una.

Su respuesta la dejó perpleja, a pesar de que trató de no mostrarlo.

—¿Te importó esa chica?

—Sí.

—¿Quién… es ella?

Quizás ella era una supermodelo, y la chica más guapa en la cual él hubiera puesto los ojos. O quizás ella era una joven cantante/bailarina, y la chica más dulce que él hubiera conocido. Quizás—

—Ella es una chica boba de cabello rosa.

Sus latidos tartamudearon.

—¿Verdad o reto? —preguntó él quedamente.

Le tomó un tiempo registrarlo, antes de decir, —Verdad.

—¿Con cuántos hombres te has acostado?

Su respuesta fue suave y certera. —Uno.

Silencio.

—¿Puedo preguntar quién?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Oh, ya sabes… él es un ocasional cantante y bailarín. Generalmente sólo es un arrogante capullo* con buenos movimientos.

Su abrazo se intensificó mientras colocaba sus labios en su cabello.

Ella cerró los ojos, contenta.

. . .

_Día 200_

El barco era una vista tan rara, dejó caer las frutas que había escogido en la arena, aplastándolas inmediatamente.

—Hay un barco —dijo con asombro, observando.

—¿Hn?

Desde su lugar instalando una nueva rama a su refugio, Sasuke alzó la mirada momentáneamente antes de que dejara caer la madera y se parara.

—Realmente hay un barco —repitió, no estando segura de si estar eufórica o triste.

Estaban salvados.

Estaban terminados.

Era de nuevo a la realidad.

. . .

_Dos semanas después_

—Llamando a la Dra. Haruno, llamando a la Dra. Haruno. Es requerida en el vestíbulo inmediatamente.

¿Qué era ahora?

Sakura dio un suspiro mientras miraba sus listas, mentalmente palomeando las cosas que ya había hecho y las cosas que todavía le faltaban por hacer. Era un ajetreado día en el hospital y estaba abrumada con todo eso mientras su mente seguía ocupada y su cuerpo se movía constantemente.

La voz de Tsunade era clara y concisa mientras le instruía a alguien, obviamente no importándole ordenar a quién fuera que estuviera cerca. Esa era la forma en la que ella se manejaba, de todas formas, y Sakura estaba bien con eso.

—Sólo asegúrate que ella descanse lo suficiente. Se negó cuando se lo ofrecí y ha estado trabajando sin cesar. Sakura necesita toda la relajación que se merece después de su terrible experiencia.

Esperen, ¿Qué?

¿Naruto volvía a insistir en que ella descansara _de nuevo_?

Frunciendo el entrecejo, Sakura apresuró el paso, su boca ya abierta para decirle a su jefa que estaba bien donde estaba y que no era de su incumbencia a Tsunade y—

—Miren, ¡Está aquí! Esta _aquí_.

Se detuvo en corto ante la vista, y trató de no reaccionar demasiado. Sasuke estaba parado en el vestíbulo, rodeado de su grupo. Todos la observaron con curiosidad.

No pudo evitar las primeras palabras que salieron de su boca.

—Entonces, ¿Dónde están tus escandalosas fanáticas?

Kiba rió, una explosión de carisma y enronquecimiento que la hizo observarlo por un momento con fascinación.

—Me agrada, Uchiha —dijo, una sonrisa abierta mostrando un muy atractivo colmillo. —Qué mal que la conociste primero.

—Hn.

Kiba explicó que solían usar una artimaña para remover a las fanáticas en otra dirección, donde Neji—el segundo cantante líder del grupo—estaba filmando una nueva película y ofrecía un beso gratis a la fan suertuda. Aparentemente, Sasuke le debía al chico mucho por eso.

Aparentemente, todos ellos querían venir aquí también, a conocerla.

Silencio.

Luego Sasuke murmuró algo de querer ver a Naruto, _¿Y podía ella amablemente tomarse el día libre para llevarlo a dónde el chico rubio estaba?_

Sakura ladeó su cabeza. —Probablemente te golpeara.

—Hn.

—Y te pateé el trasero.

—Hn.

—Y acabarte hasta el cansancio.

—…sólo llévame ahí, Sakura.

Con una última mirada a Tsunade (cuales ojos estaban extrañamente brillando), la pelirrosa doctora prometió que regresaría. Su jefa simplemente murmuró algo de que no contaba con ello, luego se marcharon a grandes zancadas con un último adiós de manos.

Luego Sasuke tomó la mano de Sakura—y cada segundo que contaba, todo lo que Sakura podía pensar, en verdad, era lo siguiente: _esto era un comienzo._

Era suficiente por ahora.

* * *

><p><em>*como sé que muchas no leen los notas finales, sólo quiero decir que puse capullo en vez de <strong>gilipollas<strong> porque no es una palabra que me agrade poner en las historias. No me gusta mucho ese tipo de vocabulario. Pero bueno, entienden. (:_

_._

_Así que… ¿Qué tal? Antes de que subiera Incomplete, muchas decían que los capis que subía estaban muuy cortitos. Bueno, este seguro no lo es. Y tiene indicios de lemon. Aun mejor, así quedan tranquilas. Algo ligerito para no emocionarlas. Tanto._

_Y por supuesto que tengo permiso de cutecrazyice para subir este fic. Ya saben que es una regla de oro en los fics de mi profile._

_Hubieron varios días ahí arriba que me encantaron. Pero el mejor fue el día 101. Me hizo el día. Haha. Díganme ustedes cuál fue su día favorito._

_P. D. __Acabo de subir el nuevo capítulo de Incomplete. Ojalá se puedan dar un vuelta por ahí. Sería grandioso. _

_._

_._

_Este es un regalo para todas aquellas que me apoyan constantemente para subir capis y así. (:_

_._

¿Alguien quiere una galleta y a un Sasuke_-kun _calientes?

.

Sasuke-glamour _off! _


End file.
